


You Found a Family

by jacquelee



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 03:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16188995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacquelee/pseuds/jacquelee
Summary: Zari found a family on the Waverider.





	You Found a Family

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [Superheroland](https://superhero-land.livejournal.com) on Livejournal, for a prompt bingo challenge. The prompt was Family.

"But you found a home."

Even hours after Amaya had said that, Zari was still thinking about it. She had readily agreed, and she knew that it was the truth, but what Amaya had said afterwards, that they were her family, had been stuck in her head. 

She had spent so long trying to keep her family together, trying to protect Behrad, her mother and her father, and after that trying to get them back, that the idea of finding another family had been very far from her thoughts. A home, yes, that was what the Waverider was for her now, but a family?

Sara had said that she would help her with saving her family and part of her still clung to that, was still unsure if it was a good idea to develop deep bonds with these people when in the end she would end up going back to 2042 anyways. 

But in a way, it had just happened. Ray and Nate were the perfect older brothers, one nice to a fault, the other teasing but never in a mean way and she had already completely adopted Wally as a younger brother. Mick was the drunk uncle she had never had but could imagine very well, and she appreciated him for being always honest and sharing her love for food. 

Sara was more complicated, they were so similar in many respects, both stubborn and opinionated. But after she had learned a little more where Sara came from and what the reason for her behavior was, she could understand it and accept her as the sister she never had. 

Of course, Amaya had been her sister from the start and one of the main reasons she had stayed to begin with. It was a big change, having to adjust to life on the ship without her. But deep inside, Zari knew that even without Amaya and even if and when she would be able to save her parents and her brother, the Waverider would always be her home and the people on it would always be her family.


End file.
